Sin regreso
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Una adaptación mía de como Natsuno lleva a Kaori al hospital junto a su hermano, basado en el anime.


Sostuve el cuerpo cansado antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Lo hiciste bien al quedar con vida, Kaori.

La subí a mi espalda para alejarnos de aquella casa. Akira esperaba en Misoba a que le llevara su hermana. La pobre tenía heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Habría que internarla. El olor a sangre se extendía por el aire. Sangre vampira, con un terrible aroma agrio y ácido. La piel de Kaori palpitaba en la sangre dulce que corresponde a los humanos. Asi era como yo lo sentía ahora.

-Incluso… -susurró Kaori débilmente- Incluso Natsune-san….

-Tranquila, no te haré daño –dije, también en un susurro mientras corría hacia el bosque. Amanecía, por lo que no me notarían fácilmente- te llevaré con tu hermano.

-¿A…kira? –Su pulso se aceleró.

-Si. Ese chico realmente tiene suerte de que lo haya encontrado…

-¿Por….Porque me…ayudas? –recostó pesadamente el rostro en mi nuca. Su respiración era acelerada.

-No quiero que mueras. Es todo.

-Pe…pero…

-Lo sé, soy un shiki. Pero te recuerdo tan claramente como a tu hermano –ya íbamos por la autopista- Y ustedes trataron de salvarme a mi ¿no es así?

Ella llevó las manos rasguñadas hacia mi corazón.

-Late –susurró, cansinamente- y no eres frío….

-Soy especial… -no sabría darle un explicación más detallada.

-Especial… –se abrazó a mi espalda con desesperación- Natsune-san…

-¿Si? –a pesar de estar corriendo lo más rápido, la escuchaba claramente.

-Gracias… -y luego calló, quedando dormida. O desmayada.

El sol ya aparecía por entre los montes cuando llegué al hotel en el que había dejado a Akira. Me abrió la puerta con grandes ojeras y una cara de susto que pocas veces había cambiado desde que lo salvé.

-¡Kaori! –chilló con alegría al ver mi carga.

Recosté a la chica en una de las camas. Su cara mostraba una serenidad extraña. Akira se abrazó con lágrimas a ella, repitiendo su nombre como una plegaria. Kaori abrió los ojos lentamente, y posó una mano en el cabello de su hermano.

-Debemos llevarte al hospital –le anuncié.

Ella solo asintió.

-Akira –susurró- ¿estás bien?

El niño solo asintió escondiendo la cara en el regazo de su hermana.

La cargué de nuevo hasta el hospital. Tenía algo de traumatismo en varias partes y una fractura en el brazo. Además de que estaba emocionalmente destrozada. Luego de unas horas esperando, nos dejaron pasar a su habitación. Kaori miraba hacia la ventana, hacia la aldea.

-Nee-chan –lloriqueó Akira, corriendo a sentarse a su lado- Perdón por preocuparte… Tenía tanto miedo de que murieras… soy un idiota… -comenzó a llorar.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Akira durmió sobre su regazo, debía de estar muy cansado.

-Natsune-san –dijo suavemente.

Me acerqué. Ella extendió una mano hacia la mía. Yo se la alcancé.

-¿Tu salvaste a Akira? –preguntó mientras acariciaba mi piel. Sus ojos reflejaban mucho sufrimiento, clavado en los míos.

Asentí.

-Gracias –se llevó mi mano hacia su rostro. Estaba fría. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis dedos- Pensé que lo había perdido todo gimoteó.

-No estás sola –aseguré- Tranquila.

-Si –se limpió el rostro con la manga del otro brazo. Me miró con tristeza- ¿Vas a volver?

-Tengo que hacerlo –dije con firmeza- no quedará ninguno… No tengo más propósitos…. Ya estoy muerto.

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Entonces ¿no volverás?

-No.

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, mientras el sol afuera lo iluminaba todo. Ella apretó fuertemente mi mano.

-Quiero hacer algo más por ellos. Pero soy inútil –dijo- Quiero hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

-No sabes la masacre que se armó. No sabía que los aldeanos podían dar tanto miedo.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Natsune-san –me jaló hacia sí, me agaché hacia ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias de nuevo.

Y cayó dormida de nuevo, apretando con fuerza mi mano. Acerqué una silla cercana para dormir también un poco en su regazo, como Akira. No es que durmiera, sino que caigo en esa pesada hipnosis en la que descansamos. No la solté en ningún momento. Total, poco podría disfrutar ya de la compañía de otros. Aquella noche debía actuar. Y no volvería.


End file.
